


Please Don't Be Dead

by bioletbaudelaire



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Nightmares, Post-Chapter One, also no editing we die like men, i guess, literally six days after bill "kills" it, rated t because these boys have potty mouths, shit i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioletbaudelaire/pseuds/bioletbaudelaire
Summary: Richie's the one who sees the Deadlights in chapter one. Cue nightmares!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Please Don't Be Dead

Richie shot awake, sobbing and shaking all over. He held himself tight as he tried to calm himself down.

He had a nightmare again. He had a nightmare every night since Bill killed It. So, six nights in a row. Every night he dreamed about one of the Losers dying. Night one was Bill, night two was Stan, night three was Mike, night four was Ben, night five was Bev. Tonight was Eddie.

But there was something different about tonight’s dream. Unlike all of the other Losers, Eddie died young, at least in Richie’s dreams. Young as in he looked the exact same as he did now; he hadn’t aged a bit.

After night three, Richie talked to Ben about his dreams and asked him if he was having the same problem. Ben shook his head, but he said he would go to the library and see if he could find anything.

After night five, Ben showed up at Richie’s doorstep holding a few books in his hands. The two of them sat in Richie’s bedroom while Ben explained that perhaps it was seeing the Deadlights that made Richie have these dreams. The dreams were often true, but some dreams were just made up in Richie’s head.

Richie couldn’t tell if this dream was real or fake, and that’s what scared him. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen Eddie since they defeated It. Was he okay? Or was he dead? There was only one way to find out.

Still shaking and silently crying, Richie dragged himself out of bed and pulled on the nearest pair of socks he could find. He grabbed a jacket from his closet and his glasses from his nightstand before silently creeping towards his front door. He put on a pair of sneakers and walked outside. He grabbed his bike from the front lawn, where he left it after speeding home from Stan’s house the day prior, and started making his way towards Eddie’s house.

When Richie arrived, he propped his bike along the side of the house.  _ Please don’t be dead,  _ he thought as he walked towards the front door.  _ Please, please still be alive! _

He tried turning the door handle, only to find it was locked. “Fuck!” he muttered. He would have to climb in through the window.

Richie climbed a tree up to the window, swearing to himself a few times because the tree scratched him. Tearing up now, tried to look inside, but he only saw darkness. He took a deep breath, expecting the worst, and knocked on the window.

Eddie was awoken from his deep sleep by a noise. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was at first, but he eventually found out that it was coming from the window. Sure enough, he looked outside and saw the figure of the one and only Richie Tozier crouching beside his window. Eddie groaned and walked towards the window, opening it for Richie. 

Richie sighed. “Eds—”

“Don’t call me Eds, you know I hate it. What the fuck are you doing?” he whispered, turning his back to Richie to turn on his lamp. “It’s four in the morning, and if my mom sees you she’ll piss her pants, you fu—” He was looking at Richie now, and while the boy looked somewhat relieved, there were also clear signs of distress. He had been crying, no doubt about it. “Are you okay?” Right after he said it, he cursed himself for saying it. That was a stupid question. He already knew the answer. “Come inside. Close the window behind you.”

Richie did just that and paced Eddie’s room nervously, playing with his hands. Eddie winced every time the floor creaked, fearing that his mother would come upstairs and see Richie.

All of a sudden, Richie stopped pacing. “Sorry for waking you.”

“It’s okay, just tell me what happened.” Eddie said, taking the opportunity to step in front of Richie.

Richie stared at the ground, his face turning slightly red. It was stupid. It was just a dream. He was here now, though, and he felt that he had no choice but to tell Eddie. So he did. He told him everything. The Deadlights, the dreams, Ben’s discovery, and the one where Eddie died. “It just felt real. I think all the others were real. When I had the dream about you, I just… panicked,” Richie laughed. “Guess It fucked me up pretty bad, huh?”

Eddie’s look softened and without thinking, he hugged Richie tight. “I’m not gonna die. Not yet, anyway.” He pulled away and smiled at Richie.

Richie smiled back. “Yeah, you can’t die. You gotta be alive for the day that I fuck your mom.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow. ‘I fucked your mom’ was a classic Richie joke. “I thought you already did, like, 67 times.”

“Nah, I was only joking,” Richie said, opening the window again and stepping outside with one foot. “But I will one day.”

“Fuck you.” Eddie replied, although he was trying not to smile. He wouldn’t let Richie have the satisfaction of him smiling at one of those stupid jokes.

“Love you, Eds!” Richie called as he jumped onto the grass, landing with a thud. He gave Eddie a thumbs-up to let him know he was okay.

“Love you too, dickwad.” Eddie said, closing the window as Richie got onto his bike and rode away.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i'm a little nervous about this since 1) this is the first time i've written for this fandom (should i do it again?) and 2) i didn't edit this so i hope it's not complete shit.  
> please let me know what you thought!


End file.
